An archery sight can be coupled to an archery bow to facilitate archery accuracy. For example, the sight can be used for aiming the archery bow. There are front sights, and there are rear sights known as peep sights. The archer aligns the peep sight with the front sight to aim the archery bow.
The known front sight has adjustable pins within the front sight. Each pin can be placed at a particular position within the sight that corresponds to a particular shooting distance. When aiming the archery bow, the archer aligns the peep sight with the desired pin of the front sight that corresponds to the desired distance for hitting a target. The pins can be repositioned by the archer to correspond to an archer's chosen distance. However, when the sight pins are loosened for repositioning, the sight pins are subject to the effects of gravity and tend to quickly slide and drop out of position. This tendency makes fine adjustments of the sight pins difficult to achieve. This difficulty in adjusting the sight pins can result in aiming problems and shooting inaccuracy.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages, and shortcomings related to bow sights.